My Love, My Mate
by Glorious Burden
Summary: Inuyasha takes Kagome to a place, where he once and for all, tells her his love and at the same time, takes her as his mate. Another typical Inuyasha & Kagome lemon. Sorry if my writing here is bad...
1. Chapter 1

**My Love, My Mate**

_Hello guys. This is my first fic of 2008, and here a lemon featuring Inuyasha and Kagome. Not anymore that needs to be said. It's another Inuyasha/Kagome lemon fic (kinda typical though) But anyways, enjoy this one. No flames or criticisms plz._

_A little warning: Lemon, language and Kouga fans beware!!!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha._

Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango and Kilala are in Kaede's village. It's been a week since a great thing happened: Naraku has been at long last defeated and dead for good. And now the village and the gang are celebrating his defeat and all are having fun.

The day after the celebration, Inuyasha thought that now is the time to profess to Kagome. He had loved for two years, and now he is ready to tell her his love. He thought about Kikyo at first, but as time goes by, he comes to realize there is something very special about Kagome. She has taught him a lot, and has many great qualities that even Kikyo could not. Now he made up his mind.

Inuyasha thought of having themselves a privacy, but he knows they can't do it in the village, since it's just "too open" as Inuyasha would put it. Miroku, Sango and Shippo knows what he's planning, and they know to keep it all to themselves so that Inuyasha and Kagome would not know. Besides they knew that it's best to be kept alone.

Somewhere, Kouga is having stroll for himself. Little that he knows that he's in a surprise of his life (You shall see later!).

Inuyasha led Kagome deep into a forest just near Kaede's village, and there went to an open place where the trees give way to let the sunshine in. It's a nice place. "Wow! This place looks good Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed a little, enthralled by the view and scene. Inuyasha thought that now is the time to tell her. His conscience is bothering him about it for too long. He will not let others take her, especially Kouga.

"Hey Kagome, there's something I wanna say for a long time now." he said, for the moment feeling brave. "Yes, tell me Inuyasha" Kagome responded to him with a smile. Inuyasha really loved her smile; it melts his heart every time. Inuyasha gulps and starting to get nervous, but he just forged ahead, fighting back his nervousness.

"Kagome, for a long time now, we've been friends through good and bad times. Throughout it all we stood each other's side all the way. And you taught me a lot of great stuff, and you forever changed my life. So I say to you this… Kagome... I… I…I… I love you."

Kagome gasped at what he said. She never figured he could say that. Kagome felt her heart leap with joy, and she dive into Inuyasha and embraced him tight, tears flowing from her eyes, and Inuyasha can smell the salts from the tears.

"Oh Inuyasha! I love you too, for a long time now." Kagome said to him clearly. Inuyasha embraced back, taking her wonderful scent. Then they pull apart, stare at each other for a few minutes. How Kagome loved his eyes, beautiful and powerful molten gold orbs staring directly at her and pierces her to her very own soul.

Later, they leaned in to share a kiss, a passionate kiss. It was wonderful, with magic in it. Although they kissed before (remember the 2nd Inuyasha movie The Castle Beyond The Looking Glass?) but this time it's "official".

Minutes later they pull apart, breathing for air. They look at each other with smiles on their faces. Kagome was just enchanted to see Inuyasha smile like that at her. "Hey Kagome, will you... become... err, become my mate?" Inuyasha asked nervously, stuttering at his words. Kagome simply smile back. "Of course Inuyasha. I'd want to be with you forever. But, umm, what about Kikyo?"

"Kikyo? It seems that you are more special to me. You are my true love Kagome."

Kagome felt her leap again, and so she kissed him again and Inuyasha kisses back. Her body then went down, taking Inuyasha down with her as they still kiss one another. Soon they were on the ground, with Inuyasha on top. Kagome broke the kiss and whispered in his ear, "Make love to me. I want you. I need you."

"Are you sure Kagome?"

"Yes. Claim me now. Make me yours please..."

Inuyasha leaned in to kiss her, and Kagome kisses back. Inuyasha's hands starts to take off Kagome's clothes. He broke the kiss to lift her uniform off her and discards it nearby. Inuyasha then tries to take off her bra. He growled for not enabling to take it off easily. "Just what the hell is this?" Inuyasha wonders in annoyance. Kagome giggled at his reaction, so she sat up and her hands guide him to where the clasp is. Once it's loose, Inuyasha takes it off from her. Inuyasha stares at her exposed chest. "She looks so beautiful..." Inuyasha thought to himself.

Kagome blushed at this, but then her hands take his and let them touch her breasts. Kagome sighed happily at his touch. Kagome stares at him again with signs of love in her eyes, Inuyasha just melts on the inside by her enchanting chocolate brown eyes. Inuyasha leans in to kiss her and let her lay down on the ground.

Inuyasha then got flipped over by Kagome. She sat on his lap as he lays down. Kagome then stood up to take off her skirt and then her panties before Inuyasha. He just stares at her, watching her stripping until she's naked. Kagome then went down, facing Inuyasha and smiles at him, her soft hands caressing his cheeks.

He then flipped over her, and took off his fire rat robe, but not yet his pants. Kagome just stares at his fine, muscle built chest. Inuyasha then goes near her face, going to kiss her again. Kagome's hands went under his to touch and caress his hard chest. Inuyasha groans at her touch. He then went in and kissed her. Both lovers kissed each other for some minutes, wanting to taste and crave one another so badly. While they're kissing, his clawed hands went down to caress and massage her breasts. Kagome moans inside his mouth. Her hands wrapped around his neck to make the kiss deeper.

Inuyasha went in to her neck, Kagome moved her head slightly to give him more access. Kagome groaned loud as his fangs went across her delicate skin. Inuyasha then goes lower to reach her breasts. First he licks the valley in between her breasts, then he moves his head to suck her right breasts while. Kagome moans his name and her hands moved to his head to make him suck her breast deeper. He then swapped places and did his same treatment. Kagome enjoys him sucking her breasts, and she could even feel his fangs grazing over her nipples.

He then goes lower to her lowest private regions, and licks her cunt painfully slow, Kagome moans loud, pushing her hips towards his face more. Inuyasha smirks of how his soon to be mate would want more. Inuyasha unexpectedly thrusts his tongue into her, making Kagome scream and moan his name louder. "UHH!! INUYASHA!!"

"That's right Kagome! Scream it all! Scream my name!" Inuyasha's thoughts say, her screams satisfies his ego. "Oh Inuyasha! Please, make me cum! I want to cum!" Kagome screams into the air. Inuyasha smirks more, his ego getting what he wants.

Inuyasha thrusts his tongue deeper into her while his hands went up to massage her breasts, Kagome screams louder, echoing through the forest. Her hands went to pull his head deeper into her, making him draw more of herself into him. Minutes later, Kagome screams his name as her juices shoots from her opening and into Inuyasha's mouth. Kagome arched her back and lifted her hips off the ground, pressing it more into Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha drank her juices and licks her until she's bone dry. Kagome pants, Inuyasha notices her breasts bouncing, oh how he love the sight of his mate in a condition like that.

He goes up to her to see her face red. Kagome then flips Inuyasha over, now her on top this time. She slowly goes down to his chest, licking it and tasting his masculinity, Inuyasha groans her name this time. As she relishes in placing her face in his hard chest, she took this moment to take off his pants. Inuyasha helps by kicking it off. Now both are naked.

She goes lower until she reaches his manhood. Kagome nearly gawks on how big it is. Kagome envelops her mouth over it, making Inuyasha squirm with pleasure. "Uhh! Kagome!!" Inuyasha groans with a deep growl in it. Kagome sucks harder now, whilst her hands meddle his ball sacs. Inuyasha was overwhelmed by hot pleasure coursing through him. Kagome sucks harder until at last, he squirts his demonic seeds in her mouth. She loves its taste, probably better than human semen. She relishes in tasting its sweetness, taking all of his juices that had spilled around him in her mouth.

Kagome reached up and again flipped over by Inuyasha, now him dominating over her. Both share another passionate and hungry kiss for some minutes. They then pull apart for air. Both loose their patience and want to be inside one another, and to make each other mates.

"Kagome, let me take you now, as my mate. Tell me if you have second thoughts."

"No, I don't. Take me Inuyasha! I am yours! I'm your bitch!"

"Well, get ready my bitch. It hurts you know."

"Don't worry. I'm a strong girl, I can handle it, but be gentle, ok?"

Inuyasha nods to her request. With her legs spread, he positions himself near her spot. Inuyasha penetrates his cock into her, hitting her barrier and breaks it. Kagome winced in pain, and cried out in agony.

"Shh, it will be alright Kagome." Inuyasha speaks soothing words into her. Inuyasha was hurt on the inside to see Kagome in pain, and so he tried his best to comfort her until she's used to his size. He plays with her breasts and kisses her neck in an effort to comfort her more.

Few minutes later, after staying still and fighting back the urge to move, Kagome nods for him to go. The stinging pain now turns into hot bliss. Inuyasha goes slower and eventually builds up speed upon knowing that Kagome now starts to moan, and her moans are getting louder. "Please Inuyasha! Faster! Go harder!" Kagome gets impatient and wants him to go deeper and faster.

Of course Inuyasha complies and pumps into her with more force. Kagome wraps her legs around him, trapping and giving much more force and for him to drill deeper. Kagome moans into the air, loving the sensation she's feeling. Inuyasha went a bit slower, teasing her as he wants to hear her beg.

"Oh Inuyasha! Please… Faster!"

"Not until I hear you beg for it. Let me hear that you want me to fuck you good."

"Please Inuyasha! I beg of you, please!"

"Then are you ready my bitch?"

"Yes, your bitch is ready."

Inuyasha now rams faster and harder into her wet, exciting, wanting cunt. They meet each other's thrust well, until a little later Inuyasha himself increases his speed and Kagome finds herself unable to catch up, he's a half demon after all. Her beloved half demon. Her legs though, help herself to make him go harder and deeper as her legs pull him in more.

Kagome's hands wraps around his head and pulls him down for a kiss, Inuyasha immediately kisses her relentlessly. Kagome loves his taste, the taste of a half demon. Her hands then goes to pet his dog ears, making him purr in the kiss.

Soon the pressure builds up inside both lovers, and Inuyasha broke the kiss to concentrate to reach their peak. Kagome screams more, wanting for a release. Then finally, the dams broke. Their cum erupted from their openings, milking each other with their essence.

"KAGOMEEEEE!!!"

"AHHH!! INUYASHAAAAAAA!!"

He slumped down into Kagome's heaving chest. Kagome opts to go for a second round, maybe even more, so she once more flipped Inuyasha around. She sat up, places his cock into her wet pussy, places her hands behind her head, and then let gravity take her down. Kagome gets impaled upon his stiff, rock solid cock. Inuyasha moans and Kagome screams in pleasure. Inuyasha's legs lifted so that Kagome can reach behind her to give her stability.

_**(And on this part, Kouga fans you may want to beware of this, but you may be in for a laugh…)**_

Meanwhile nearby, as Kouga still does his lone hike he hears a scream. It's Kagome's! He immediately heads there in an effort to be like a knight in shining armor. What he will see there is something he may have a hard time to get over, as it will damage his pride for a long time.

Inuyasha kept pumping his hips upwards to meet her, enjoying her screams. Inuyasha smells great scent of her in heat, but then he smelled something out of place. It is the presence of another person nearby. He tilts his head and opens his eyes and sees a very shocked Kouga nearby.

Kouga can hardly believe what beholds him. For Inuyasha, for some reason, instead of stopping their mating fun, he has an idea. Inuyasha gives him an evil and mocking smirk, and his right hand lifts from her hips and flashes him, the finger. 'Up yours you mangy wolf! Kagome is now mine!' Inuyasha said silently.

Kouga was taken back, and Inuyasha mockingly laughs in silence, not wanting Kagome to stop and sees someone interrupting their fun, and good thing her eyes were closed. Inuyasha wants to show and prove to Kouga once and for all that Kagome loves him, and no one else, and here is where he will claim her as his eternal mate.

"OH INUYASHA!! YES!! YES!! OHHHH!!" Kouga felt his heart aching badly and his pride being damaged as Kagome screams his name in pleasure. He can't take it anymore and dashes off, tears starting to brim in his eyes. He went across a place where he can see the rest of the forest on top of a small cliff and shouts out, "INUYASHA!! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!!!"

Inuyasha can hear him from a few miles away and has to fight himself from laughing out loud. He can forget about it though as Kagome thrusts her body more onto him. Kagome then went down to kiss his neck, her breasts pressing up against his chest. Kagome thrusts more of herself into him, wanting to reach that natural high again.

Inuyasha can feel something inside him, his demon blood boiling. Then at last, both reach their second climax. They scream out loud in ecstasy. Now Inuyasha can feel demon blood now rising. And because of that, his eyes turn bloody red, his claws extended a few inches and violet stripes appear on each of his cheeks. Yet somehow, he still retains his personality. He is still himself. It's just that pleasure sends his demon blood running, and having the instinct to mate with her.

As he founds his strength doubled, he flips Kagome around and kisses her lips hard, his tongue quickly conquer her mouth. Kagome can sense that he has transformed, yet she knows for some reason that he is still himself. She decides to let him take over her. Her tongue came into a duel with him, but immediately lost. His hands went down to massage her breasts hard, and Kagome moans into his mouth.

While they kiss and groping one another, Inuyasha remembers that he is still inside her, and slams into her. He broke the kiss to hear her scream, he loves it. Kagome's legs allows him to go deeper, hitting her g-stop every time. She loves it. Inuyasha rams into her more with such strength and ferocity, Kagome feels helpless as she could only scream, and her screams getting louder. Inuyasha decides to play her a little bit.

"UH!! AH!! INUYASHA!! INUYASHA!!!"

"My sweet Kagome... You like that, right my bitch?"

"YES!! YES INUYASHA!!"

"Do you want to be my bitch Kagome?"

"YES! I AM YOUR BITCH FOREVER!"

"Then be mine forever. Swore to me that you belong to no other man and to me only."

"Of course! I love you Inuyasha, and no one else. I promise you that!"

"Then scream that you love me and you are my bitch."

Inuyasha batters her more, penetrating deeper and going faster than any other normal human, hitting her g-stop skillfully. His hands ravage her breasts once more, and Kagome felt red hot pleasure overwhelming her. Her hips bucked harder to meet his thrusts and her legs still help him. Her hands went around his back and embrace him tight. Kagome now feels the pressure building up. She's coming close.

"I LOVE YOU INUYASHA!!! I AM YOUR BITCH!!!"

"UHHH KAGOOMEEEEEE!!!"

Both climaxed violently, but for Inuyasha, he wants one more as his demonic ego side said so. After few minutes of rest, he goes for one more round. Kagome screams in pleasure, and enjoys what Inuyasha's giving her. Kagome thought that they should have done this earlier, and is enjoying the moment she can finally make love to the half demon she loved all this time.

'That's it Kagome. Today I can finally mark you as mine forever. Now Kouga will not be able to get you now. You are mine. MINE!!' he thought to himself, feeling happy that he is the winner in the game Kouga made.

The pressure's coming up to critical levels again, and again they spew their love juices out like a geyser. "UUHHHH!! INUYASHAAAAAAAA!!!" Kagome screams in pleasure. Inuyasha loves to hear it from her. Inuyasha fills her womb with his demon seed. Kagome feels the immense warmth from his seed.

Both were now tired from their fun, they pant for air. Eventually both kissed one another once more. After minutes of kissing, Inuyasha moved down to where the neck and shoulders joined. There he dugs his fangs into her delicate skin, marking her as his. Now Kouga would think twice about messing with Kagome now. He pulls out, seeing that the mark is now permanent.

Her hands goes to pet his ears again, making Inuyasha purr. His eyes revert back to being molten gold, the stripes disappearing and claws shrinking an inch. "I love you Inuyasha" Kagome said while still rubbing his ears. "I love you too Kagome." Inuyasha said purring.

"At last, we are mates Inuyasha."

"Yeah. At last, you are mine. Not even Kouga can get you now."

Kagome giggled, knowing that Inuyasha can still be jealous if Kouga says to claim her again. But now she's marked, and Kouga would now think twice about being with her, and Inuyasha's gonna beat him to smithereens if he ever goes anywhere near his mate.

After lying down there for some minutes, both got dressed up and head back to Kaede's village hand in hand. Miroku, Sango and Shippo could see the marks on Kagome's neck. "Looks like Inuyasha now made Kagome his mate." Miroku whispered. "Yeah, looks like it." Sango said quietly to him. "We better keep this to ourselves, but I'm happy for the two of them" Shippo said. They all agree, and they smile, happy for the both of them to be finally be together.

For Miroku and Sango's minds, they wonder if they can make moves on another, as they felt inspired by what Inuyasha and Kagome did. They try to make plans for it very soon in the future. A few days later on they all still had to go on more adventures to seek what some pieces of the jewel shards that are still out there. For Inuyasha and Kagome, they can go on as mates, and probably on the way, they make a family for themselves.

**THE END**

_How was it? Funny about how Kouga found out about them huh? It's time he needs a lesson about Kagome's true feelings! And no worries, he won't make any revenge plans. Kagome's been taken now and he needs to accept the facts! Looks like the only person he shall go to is Ayame. _

_So next up, a Miroku and Sango lemon that takes place a few days after this story. Check it out! Once again, I tell you no flames or criticisms._


	2. Author's Note: FanFiction Petition

**Author's Note: A Fanfic ****Petition**

_This has nothing to do with the story, but I believe its important this has to be posted._

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology

AbyssKeeper

Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda

Glorious Burden


End file.
